Breaking Dawn: Jacob's Story
by Radioactive Bubbles
Summary: A new character comes to twist Jacob's fate once again. Short & simple :


Avielle

I stood still, slowly the light faded and the voices grew distant. I sighed; I was almost caught, again. Stealing wasn't easy. I slid down the tree I was leaning on and winced as a piece of bark scratched my back. It was close to sunset and I had a long way to go. I got up and undressed. I closed my eyes until I felt the familiar soil under my paws, then I set off full speed into the woods. I heard a voice but I brushed it off. I closed my eyes and felt the throbbing in my ears. I slowly opened my eyes, but it was too late. Crash! I hit something, or someone. The voices came too fast, his thoughts poured into mine. I knew almost everything about him, my eyes fluttered wildly. My mind was falling apart, my temples ached, and blood was flowing out of my body. I felt dizzy, then, my thoughts went black. The last thing I heard was his voice. "Oh! Please don't die!" then the world disappeared.

Jacob Black

Running away from everything you knew of was like a dagger being shoved down your throat. But the impact I just had felt worse. I forced my eyes open and coughed some blood up on the grass. I got up shakily and stumbled a little before I could stand up straight. I looked for what I had hit; a suffocated sound came from behind me. I whirled around to see an angel, she was bleeding terribly. I ran behind a tree and shoved some pants on then I ran back to her. I realized she was dieing, I tore my thoughts away and shouted "Oh! Please don't die!" She didn't move. I assumed she was dead but her breaths were loud and short. I picked her up and ran to the only place I knew I could turn to, home.

As I ran back I heard Quil yell my name "Jacob!" He shouted. I ignored him and kept running, I saw the view of my house and ran straight to the door, I kicked it down. Billy was out fishing so it wouldn't be a problem right now. I rushed to my bedroom and set her stomach down on the bed. I grabbed some tissues, rags and other things to soak up the blood. "Jacob!" a voice screeched. I slapped my forehead "Not now!" I shouted back. Quil and Embery rushed into the room, and froze. They stared at the bloody rags that were thrown around the room. The bleeding stopped and I put some antibiotics on it. Quil finally choked out some words "Who is she?" he asked sounding strangled. "I don't know" I replied. A little later Embery started giggling and Quil joined in. "What?" I asked impatient. They looked at each other. "Well man, shes nude" Embery said. I glanced at her and my face went red. I started growling at them, then I shooed them out. I wrapped her up in some blankets. I spent 2 days sitting by her side watching every small movement she made.

Avielle

I'd wondered if I had died, it felt quiet but I knew it wasn't. For what seemed like forever I floated in the blackness, not moving. Finally I felt something in me, my lungs lurched and my eyes fluttered open. "Your awake!" his voice sounded distant even though he was right next to me. I put my hands up to my head, they were cold and it soothed my mind a little. But it still throbbed. "I'll get ice" he said and hurried away. I sat up and looked around, it was a small room, but cozy. He scurried back in with an ice pack and put it on my forehead, the burning faded a little. "I'm sorry if your hurt I was being clumsy Miss..." he trailed off. "Avielle, and it was my fault" he shook his head "You should, um, change" he said looking away, I looked down and back up I nodded and he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. I dressed quickly in some of his baggy clothes. As I walked out of the room, there he was standing his face red. He looked over at me. "You should stay in bed more" he said his voice unsure. "No, I heal quickly." He nodded and looked down. It dawned on me what I was running from and I panicked. "I-I have to go" I said quickly and stumbled to the door. "Wait!" he shouted and raced after me. I fumbled with the knob and then tumbled outside. "Wait! Why?" he said scared. He jumped in front of me, and grabbed me in a bear hug. He rested his chin on my head. "Tell me from the beginning" he said quietly. I looked down and relaxed my body, he unraveled himself from me. "OK" I said, "But it's a long story" He nodded. "We've got time" he said. I sighed "It all started with my father, the tribe leader. Sate. Our rivaling tribe has battled with us for over 100 years. My father is the new tribe leader, he wants peace. Yet, they were not satisfied with any of our offerings. They requested a bride for the son of the tribe leader. My father gave me up and they accepted. The wedding was to be held soon. The last night of my freedom my brother Salin came to me "run as far as you cant and don't stop, I will find you and meet you there" That night I escaped, I ran for days maybe weeks. Scrounging for food and water, then while I was running I crashed into you. It slowed my search down." "Wait" he said quickly "I thought you were running away" he said confused. "I am" I answered "I also have to search for Salin, he could be anywhere, even though he says he will find me, I could always just find him. I can't fight alone." He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. After awhile he opened them. "I can't imagine that" he said. "You don't have to" I said and placed my hand on his forehead. I closed my eyes and pushed all my memories into him mind. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He let out a small cry then he went silent, his eyes looked distant. After awhile he spoke again "I'll protect you" he said sincerely. I thought a little and looked back at him. He looked like he was pleading. "Alright" I said. He smiled widely "Thank you!" he exclaimed. "I should be thanking yo-" He leaned forward and our lips met. It was a sweet kiss, I stirred but I didn't part. His lips slid up my forehead and he rested his chin on my head. "I won't let anything hurt you" he said softly. He grabbed me into a hug, I felt safe. Later on he had to talk to someone named Sam. We ran through the forest to a small house, He knocked on the door and a woman answered it. "Sam's inside" she said. She led us through a small kitchen, to a little table. A tall man with black hair sat at it. "Back already Jacob?" he said. The man stood up and shook Jacobs's hand. "Who's this?" the man asked puzzled. "Sam, this is Avielle" As Jacob told my story I looked around nervously. A lump formed in my throat. My eyes darted to every sound that was made. Until two warm hands wrapped around me, I jumped a little and looked up. Jacob rested his chin on my head. The man called Sam smiled at us, and that's when I knew I could trust them.

Salin |July, August, September|

It's been 3 months since I've seen Avielle, I'm worried about her. Ever since her disappearance the heat has been up. The Lestane tribes been searching everywhere for her, no luck. But I know where she is. Her letters clear, her script neat. I wondered if I was ever needed after she went out on her own. I'm happy for her, and I'm glad she's safe. She's happy but confused as why a stranger would take her in, Jacob Black. Maybe I should pay La Push a visit.

Avielle

A month has past since I met Jacob. The sun was falling slowly. We sat on a log at first beach. I peeked a look at him, he was staring out into the sun, and his hair was growing a little past his shoulders. After mailing Salin I felt safer. Jacobs usually busy so we don't have time to sit in the sunset very much. After a little more time Jacob cleared his throat. "It's getting late, we should head back" i nodded absently and stood up. I got up and looked for my bag, it was gone. "Oh! I dropped my bag in the woods!" He stood up and took my hand "Lets get it then" I shook my head "No no its fine I can get it, you head home" "You sure?" he asked unsure. "Yep" I headed one way and he headed the other way. He occasionally looked back at me. After I was out of sight I started running fast to the spot, it wasn't there. A sharp pain hit my side. "Looking for this?" a deep voice growled.


End file.
